Tough Girl-KyouMado
by FicsWithShips owo
Summary: In a kinda different AU. Getting saved, little girl Madoka meets Tough girl Kyoko. I actually worked serious on this one. Please Read Me! \(QWQ)/ And Rate and Review!
1. Chp 1 It was a Truck

**Kyouko x Madoka. Enjoy.**

"So Today's Lesson, is about how the setting in your date can affect the person you're out with! Apparently! You always have to make sure if the setting is to not yours, BUT apparently to just theirs taste and liking!" said, she then at pointed Nakazawa with her stick, exclaiming, "Nakazawa! You better make sure boys like you don't judge the setting your date picks!".

Nakazawa stood and replied, "...uh-h..Y-yes Ms. Kazuko!...".

Sayaka whispered quietly to Madoka, "...I wonder if has a crush on Nakazawa..", "What makes you say that..?", Sayaka pointed at the teacher and her victim, "She always picks on him about dating women...not to mention, her dates..".

Madoka giggled, and whispered back, "...don't be silly Sayaka-chan, is too old for someone like Nakazawa...".

" _ **TOO OLD FOR WHAT MISS KANAME?...**_ " Said , with a deadly smile, " _ **PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS MORE ABOUT MY AGE AFTER CLASS..?**_ ". The pink haired girl trying to be apologetic but failing, " I-I D-DIDN'T...".

Most of the class laughing and doing the ethnic-"Ooh"s, Madoka hiding her face in her desk.

 _After class..._

Madoka was in her desk in the empty classroom with the teacher, complete silence. Madoka faced her eyes on her desk, too nervous to look at the in the eye. While Kazuko was looking down at her with a empathetic look, she sighed, "...Oh Madoka..Someday you'll understand love.", " , I-I'm sorry for s-saying that. I apologize. That was very rude of me to say that. I-I'm sorry..". She smiled, "Oh don't worry about it Madoka, but I'm letting you off with a warning since you haven't found your lover yet!", Madoka's cheek turned rosy, "L-lover..?". Kazuko nodded, "Yes, Lover. Someone you'll love and want to go on dates with.", "..I-i don't think anyone at this school is interested in me..", "Well then maybe someone likes you outside school. Maybe you haven't met them yet!".

Madoka looked back at her desk, "Yet..?". "Ah Yes...Alright Kaname, you may go now, but remember this was just a warning!". Madoka got up, bowed to the teacher and exit the class.

 _Outside school..._

"Madoka!" Sayaka ran to her friend, "Madoka, I'm so sorry for leaving you to get the blame. Can I say sorry by buying you something..?". "It's okay Sayaka, I'm not upset. accepted my apology. She let me get off with a warning." Madoka smiled, "Hopefully we won't get in trouble again. I'm a little tired, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Sayaka.". Feeling concerned for her friend, "Are you sure you want to go home alone?", "It's fine, my house is only a few blocks from the school. I'll manage."

 _All I have to do is take a right and cross the stre-_

 ** _HOOONK!*_**

Madoka was now on the ground, saved from the car almost hitting her. _...I-I'm...okay..?.._

She doesn't know what just happened, it happened fast. She could just process that she almost got hit by a car but she was saved.

" _Oi,_ are you alright?", Madoka heard, she turned to see a red-head with a long ponytail, wearing a light green jacket and shorts. "You were almost road food or whatever foreign's call it.", "..d-did you save me..?" Madoka asked while slowly getting up, "Yeah, sorry that I pulled you, that was the only way to, you know..save you. So are you alright?". "I'm alright, thank you so much...um..what's your name..?".

"The name's Sakura Kyoko, and you are..?", Madoka dusted her skirt, "M-my name's Kaname Madoka, it's nice to meet you. Also thank you so much for saving me." and bowed her head. "Heh, no prob. Well I've gotta go, I'll see you around, Kaname. " Kyoko walked off, "...b-bye..".

 _I should get home now, Mama must be worried by now.._

 **A/N: So whada think? I actually took this writing seriously and if sucks...well then sorry? Please Rate & Review pwetty please. **


	2. Chp 2 Madoka

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

Seven in the morning, Madoka and her mother, Junko, were both getting ready for the new day. "So did anything happen at work, mama?" Madoka asked, "Eh, Nothing new. Co-workers, annoying bosses. Normal stuff.". Junko applied Impatient Pink colored lipstick, "What about you? Anything new at school?" she asked.

"Oh, um..Well I heard that we're gonna get a transfer student today." Madoka smiled, "I wonder what they'll be like. I can't wait to be friends with them.". Junko smiled at her daughter, _Madoka...You really are a nice kid.._ Junko knows Madoka's character. She's kind hearted, nice, friendly, and truthful. Which made a thought occur to her.

Junko asked, "Oh yeah, which reminds me. Why were you late from school?". Madoka tensed at that question. She didn't want to worry her mother that she got a warning at class and that she almost got hit by a vehicle, but then she could never lie to her mother. That's not like her.

"...Well you see, uh..it's a funny story.." Madoka tried to smile, while her mother raised an eyebrow, "Madoka, I'm your mother. _Funny Stories_ are what I need to hear from you.". Madoka exhaled, "Yeah I know. Yesterday, I was late because I had a warning from Ms. Kazuko and then when I walked home, well...I almost got it by car...".

Junko widen her eyes a bit. "Are you alright?" she asked, "I'm fine mama. Really I am. I was saved." Madoka said, brushing her hair.

"Who?", "A girl named Kyoko..Sakura" Madoka smiled, "It's thanks to her that I was able to get home, at least safe.". Junko blinked, "Did you thank them?", "Of course, why wouldn't I?". Her mother got her suite case ready, "No I mean did you..nevermind." Junko changed the subject, "But about the almost got hit by a car thing.".

"I know. I'll be more careful next time, mama. I promise." Madoka didn't want her mother to worry about her, especially about injury. "You mean alot to You're father, Tatsuya, and I. We don't know what we would do if you got hurt, _or worse_...". "I don't know what I'd do if you guys got hurt.", Madoka looked down.

"You're a good daughter, and a good person Madoka. I can tell, you're gonna do some good things." Junko got the red ribbon and gave Madoka her pigtails. "I love you. Mama." Madoka gave her mother a hug, "We love you two, Madoka. Now come on, we gotta start our day by not being late.". They both laughed and went to kitchen for breakfast. Madoka was happy, but sometimes there are times when she wishes that she give this type of happiness to others, but then other times she can just be nice and hopefully make others want to be nice too. She can only think that.

The pink haired girl had her breakfast, said bye to her family, and went off to school. Upon her arrival, she saw her friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. "Madoka-chan! Did you get home safely?" Sayaka asked, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." She giggled. "Eh? What does that mean..?" Sayaka asked confused, "It means I have a story to tell." Madoka answered.

"Sayaka just cares about you, Madoka." Hitomi giggled, "As if you're her lover.". Sayaka's cheeks slowly redden but, she held it back. "O-of course, I care. Madoka is my best friend." Sayaka sighed, "We better get to class no-oof!" Madoka accidentally bumped into a girl.

Madoka looked and saw a raven haired girl, with glasses, and long braids acting nervous. "I-i'm s-so sorry! D-did I hurt you..?" she asked, picking her up the ground. "I-it's okay, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm Madoka." Madoka gave out her hand, _I've never seen her here before...she must be the new student.._ The new student slowly shook her hand.

"I-i'm Homura..." She answered, "Are you going to Ms. Kazuko's class too..?", Homura nodded. "Do you wanna go with My friends and I?" Madoka asked, "O-oh...I wish I can but I have to do something first. B-but thank you though, M-madoka..", Homura answered, "I'll see you later.." and she went.

"So was that the transfer student..?" Sayaka asked, "Yeah. She seems nice." Madoka smiled.

Meanwhile in a different setting, Kyoko was eating some snacks, trying to enjoy her day, until a voice appeared to her. "Hello Sakura." The voice said behind her, "What the hell do you want?", Kyoko turned to see The Incubator, Kyubey.

 **A/N: AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I tried to improve the writing some more, the reason why it took long because I have another story(ies) to write and that I didn't save this correctly. SO I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Follow this story to stay alert, Fav if you like this story, and don't forget to R &R! \\('^')/**


	3. Chp 3 Kyoko's Eating

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

"You certainly don't like my acquaintance here, do you..?" the white fox cat's tail waved.

"I don't think any girl would.." Kyoko snarled at the creature, "Just what do you want? Why are you here?".

His ears twitched at the sound of her tone but answered, "I just have a few questions for you. It's about that _girl_ you saved.". " _What_ about it?" Sakura replied, not bothering to look at him, just continue to snack on.

Kyubey's head tilted, "Why did you save her? What importance was she of?".

"..."

"..."

Kyoko was not answering.

"Why are you not answering? Do you regret your decision of one's life?" He asked, "No.".

Kyoko munched at her chips, trying to find her answer to make the damn creature go the hell away. While Kyubey wanted to listen to what the magical girl had to say.

"...I Just did it 'cause I felt like it. So what? I wanted to be _nice_ to a normie just for once." Kyubey's tailed waved once more.

"Interesting. Do you know the name of the girl?", "Why do you wanna know that? Trick another girl into your army of puella magi army?" scoffed Sakura. "No that's not it.." Kyubey looked up at the sky.

"That girl alerts me for some reason. I theory to believe that she has potential." He and then thought, _Or something beyond that..._

She turned to looked at him, "So why are ya tellin' me all this for?". Kyubey walked up to her, "Well I have a request for you.".

" _First of all_ , I **_Don't_** do requests. Especially from you. Look this was just a one time thing, I'm done." Kyoko stated. "Are you sure there is no way I can change your mind..?" twitching his ears, Kyubey looking up at her, seeing if his 'cuteness' can make change her mind.

Aware of the trick, she tells him, "Here's some advice, not all humans think your cute. Scram or I'll slice you to pieces..".

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone. If you ever change your mind, I'll be there." The white alien fox cat leaves the young red haired orphan magi alone to enjoy her food.

Back to Madoka on the other side of town, she was lying on her pink soft bed, in her room, simply texting, Sayaka obviously, and doing her homework.


	4. Chp 4 Sayaka's Texting

**A/N: AHHHHHHH**

 _Sayaku:_ _Now can u tell me what happened?_

Madoka was a multi-tasker so she used her free hand to text Sayaka while she wrote down her answers for her homework at the same time. She was a little hesitant about telling Sayaka because of the same reason with her mother, Junko, a scared reaction and she doesn't want to worry her best friend.

But Madoka had to be honest with Sayaka.

 _Madok:_ _Well I don't want to worry you too much but what happened was, I almost got hit by a car._

The pinkette was almost done with her homework until she got an instant reply from the blue haired friend.

 _Sayaku:_ _WHAT!? ARE YOU OKAY?!_

While where Sayaka was, on her bed under her blanket, feeling _Extremely_ worried for her Pinkette, Madoka. Sayaka can't handle the thought of Madoka getting hurt. Miki felt like it was her responsibility to protect Kaname.

Kinda like a knight- Bah! But not in a romantic way! She shaked the thought away. Unitl she got a reply from Kaname.

 _Madok:_ _I'm okay please don't worry, I was saved by a nice girl.._

 _Madoka was saved by Another Girl? Who wasn't me?!_ Thought Sayaka, feeling irresponsible. _WHO DOES THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS?!_

 _Sayaku_ _:_ _Just as long as you're okay, it's fine.._

Sayaka rolled her eyes after reading her own text message. Through the past weeks Sayaka has been feeling rather fluttered at the thought of Madoka lately. She can't really understand why though.

 _ **"It's as if you're her lover.."**_ Hitomi's words, from earlier, echoed through thought. Sayaka can't seem to handle it. She doesn't want to admit, because it'll sound stupid no matter what perspective she'll see it.

She has a crush on Madoka.

It sounds more stupid than she thought. So, young Miki tries her hardest to push theses feelings away. Not for her own sake, but only for Madoka.

Then to pull her off her thoughts, she gets a reply from Madoka saying, " _Thanks Sayaka, I'll text you later, g'night!_ ".

Sayaka sighed, and got ready to bed. Hoping that her feelings will fade.

Meanwhile with Madoka, she was just getting bed and began to dream...

 **A/N: AHHHHHH I'M SORRRYY I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER! \\(TT_TT)/**


	5. Chp 5 Dreams and Answers

**A/N: AHH IT'S BEen MOnTHs sorry**

Madoka dreamt...

 _The cold rain shows down the city. The streets covered in puddles, streams, and the blood of citizens. There's a giant figure blocking the clouds, that are also blocking the sun._

 _The figure seems to be a woman in a blue dress hanging upside down. Grinning at the condition the city is in._

 _But then appears more figures, a group of girls, with smiles of bravery._

 _The giant women shoots a even bigger death beam at the girls._

 _And the girls, get blasted to bits._

 _Far away, a small white animal, watches it all happen, but with how large the death beam is, it gets devoured in the blast as well._

.

"AH..." Madoka gasps the moment her alarm goes off.

She gets up and sits on the side of her bed.

 _Just a bad dream..._

Her mind couldn't process on whatever that dream was. Eh... Probably from watching too much of those darksided anime. Yeah that's probably it.

Well then, she won't let one small bad dream try to ruin her day. No matter how strange and familiar and real it felt.

Nonetheless, she gets out of bed and prepares to start her day.

 **Tweet Tweet Chirp**

It's Homura's second day at this new school. She seems so quiet. So shy. So very moe to the other students.

"Homura! Answer this question!" Ms. Kazuko pointed at her and then at the problem at the board.

Homura froze. She was still trying to catch up on all the education she missed out on when she in the hospital.

Her eyes looked around until she heard Madoka, who was sitting behind her, tell her the answer.

"...it's B..."

Homura stared into Kazuko's eyes, and almost choked on her words because of all the eyes staring at Akemi. She had no other choice.

"...It's...answer B..." Homura said.

...

"CORRECT!" Ms. Kazuko exclaimed. "Good job Akemi!" And she continues on with her lesson.

Homura glanced back at Madoka, whispering, "...t-thanks...ms. kaname..." and Madoka smiled at her, "...no problem...".

Surely, Homura had found a new friend.

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYBODY!**

 **i'll try work on some more cause it's been too long.**

 **To stalk me follow my Instagram**

 **Crowmonkies**

 **\\(TTqTT)/**


	6. Chp 6 Hitomi whyyyy

**A/N: oh look an updated fanfic.**

 **Gee Whiz**

It's lunch time.

The sweet innocent girl ate lunch with her two friends. Hitomi and Sayaka. Sayaka being a little bit distant and lost in mind due to her feelings to Madoka.

Madoka didn't react to it. She assumed Sayaka was still a little jealous of being saved by another girl besides her.

"Miki, is there something the matter…?" Hitomi asked playfully, aware of Sayaka's feelings for Madoka. Though Sayaka just didn't wanna talk much at all in the situation she was in. She only munched on her sandwich mumbling, "Not much...Stuffing my mouth till I choke..". Though the words she said would sound dark, Sayaka's cheek were pink as her crush's hair.

Madoka was doodling on her sketchbook, drawing Sayaka and Hitomi.

"I certainly like your adorable doodles as always Kaname-san.." Hitomi commented, while Sayaka looked with the corner of her eye as she is sitting next to Madoka.

Madoka smiled at her older friend, "Thanks Hitomi. I've been trying to improve. " Hitomi quickly turns to the next page of Madoka's sketchbook to reveal a doodle of what appears to be Sayaka fighting a blob monster while saving Madoka.

Madoka and Sayaka were both in a flustered freeze at the sight of it.

Hitomi giggled, "You appear to draw Sayaka as a hero to you, huh Madoka~?". Madoka quickly closed the sketchbook, in the most flustered state as with Sayaka, even more flustered.

"S-Sayaka-chan is my bestest friend.. T-That who she is to me, a hero.." Madoka mumbled embarrassed, while Sayaka clenching her own fists on the table of how adorably moe and cute Madoka's respect for her was.

Hitomi could only smile at the adorable duo in front of her. She could see now, Sayaka's feelings for Madoka were obvious. _**Now that I know Miki has moved on from Kyosuke to Madoka...It will give me the chance to snag him for myself…**_

Hitomi tried not to grin wider. Her plan was slowly working. True it seemed like an awful motive, but in Hitomi's view, it seemed more like a win-win to everyone.

Hitomi gets to have Kyosuke, and Sayaka can have her own waifu to distract from Kyosuke, but Hitomi can't just force the two together. She has her plan slowly working through, all she needs is to find the right time to talk to Sayaka about her feelings towards her two crushes.

But for now, she'll just need to slowly make it happen herself.

 **A/N: heyyyyy sup dudes, finally updated in like what? A year or two? Yeah I'm gonna continue in all honesty I didn't think of much when first writing the story, buuuut now i remember what i wanted the story to be. Yesss… so yeah gonna update so look out for that.**


	7. Chp 7 Snacks

**A/N Note: This AU, I never got to explain, that Kyousuke in this is not in the Hospital and is a norm student Just explaining, there's more wackiness to come**

It's 16:30, Friday.

Madoka gets to go buy snacks.

It's a nice, peaceful Friday in Mitakihara City. Madoka always likes going to the normal public quick-mart to buy her family's usual snacks. She was going to pick up everyone's favorite snack.

For her mother, two PerfectPlus bars. One cheesecake and the other chocolate cake. Always her favorite combo.

For Tatsuya, Umaibo cheese flavored.

For her father, two Pretz.

Simple purchase.

She just had to think of what she'd get for herself.

Though the simplicity had been put to a pass when she noticed at the corner of her eyes, Sakura was there!

Kyoko was simply looking at the snacks around, she touched her own stomach as it softly growled. She was new to this QuickieMart, it had cameras, and new delicous snacks to try, so she had to think of a plan at how to steal them.

 _Think Kyoko...Think...Can't go Magi and threaten the place, too many people, and cameras..._

"K-Kyoko..?" Her thoughts got to a stop as she turned to see the girl she saved from the truck. Madoka, wasn't it?

"Oh, it's you. Madoka, right?".

Madoka nodded, "I had just happen to see you here while I was just buying snacks for my family, and well I just still wanted to say thank you again." bowing to the red head.

"I already told you it's fine, you don't need to say-"

"I was hoping to buy you something as gratitude."

"REALLY?!" Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the free food.

Madoka smiled at the joy she gave Kyoko.

"Mhmm, go ahead and pick something for yourself at least under four items," she chuckled softly, "I'm sadly not made of money.".

Later outside the store, Kyoko was already eating her snacks, "Thanks, Madoka you're a life saver!" she said, while munching. "Don't mention it, Kyoko-chan. I feel glad that I could help you. It's also nice seeing you." Madoka says.

Kyoko swallowed, and nodded, "Especially since you're buying me treats!" with a grin and chuckle.

Madoka gave her a giggle and smile in return, her cheeks with a faint blush and her soft looking (to Kyoko's thinking) lips. It almost made Kyoko's chuckle get slowed down and her grin get small. "...Eheh." Kyoko's cheeks then felt warm and quickly looked away, glancing at her bag of snacks.

"I have to get home now, mama might get worried again like last time." Madoka looked at Kyoko, "Would it be alright if I asked for your company to my way home?".

"S-Sure of course, just for safety measures.".

From a far, however, Homura Akemi was watching. Studying. They obviously couldn't tell she was there, but why?

Another person however, had found the two and greeted, it was Hitomi.

"Hello Madoka, who's your friend..?" Hitomi, giving a quick smile to Kyoko. "Hitomi-chan, hellow, this is Kyoko, she's my..uh...newest friend. Outside school.".

Hitomi's smile had shrunk, "I see...", "What's wrong Hitomi-chan?", Hitomi's smile grew back, "Oh it's nothing, just a little envious how you get to make friends so fast and easy. I was just on my way to see Kamijo and I bump here into you. Funny isn't it? I'd love to get to your new friend Madoka, but it's a matter of homework help you see.".

Madoka nodded, "It's alright Hitomi-chan, I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend, ". Hitomi smiled and walked off, but by the time she walked further and further, she bit her lip.

 _Hopefully this "Kyoko" stays as just a "new friend"..._

Hitomi then took a photo of the two while they just continued talking and walking, _This'll be perfect to show to Miki-san when we have our little talk about love.._

By the time Madoka and Kyoko reach the house of Kaname, Kyoko stopped mid step. Her soul gem was glowing, _a witch is near..._ she tried keeping the damn thing in her jacket pocket but Madoka asked, "Kyoko-chan? Something wrong?".

Kyoko smiled and explained, "Yeah I gotta go do something I forgot, I'll see you later Madoka and thanks for the snacks!" Kyoko exclaimed while running off.

Madoka was curious where she had to go of to but that was Kyoko's business and she had to respect it. She went inside to greet her family with snacks.

 **A/N: First and foremost,**

 **sorry for the wait, had to think some stuff out, Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise this fanfic will get better and better by chapter,**

 **Edit: There's a poll on my for weither Mami will be in this pls vote**


End file.
